Divergent - Candor or Dauntless
by BlueSKissors2000
Summary: After initiation, no war, the gang plays a game of truth or dare. Tris and Four are trainers and their initiates may pop in later. Don't read unless you've read the book as there are spoilers. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction: truth or dare - divergent**

After initiation, no war, the gang plays a game of truth or dare. Don't read unless you've read the book as there are spoilers.

**I don't own anything all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV  
I was sitting in Tobias's apartment when I suddenly got a phone call from Christina.  
"Hey girl, whatcha doing? Whatever it is it doesn't matter because the Pedrad brothers are hosting one of their famous Truth or Dare parties. I'm coming to pick you up from Four's to get ready in 5 mins. Okay? Bye"  
Then she hung up leaving no room for argument. Oh well looks like I'm going to be submitted to a Christina make-over or torturing as I call it.

Just then Tobias walked in. "Hey Toby, how was your day?" I said. He replied "Good. How about your day?" "Yeah mine was great, I love being an instructor and scaring the initiates I can see why you like it. Anyway are you going to Zeke and Uriah's Truth or Dare party tonight?!"  
"Yeah I'm going to the party and I was only and instructor because if I was a leader then I would have to have contact with the other faction leaders but scaring people is pretty fun!" Anyone could see that he was thinking about Marcus and what happened back in abnegation as his facial expression grew so sad.

"Hey, it's alright. None of that is here now and you've got a bunch of friends that would help you if they ever found out." To comfort him even more I kissed him although it was only supposed to be a short kiss he deepened it, when of all times there was a knock on the door. Tobias said "let's ignore it and maybe they'll go away." "We can't because it Christina and we both know she learnt how to pick a lock and has no issue with seeing things as she's from Candor." "Ugh! I hate that you're right."

We walked up and opened the door to see a very impatient Christina tapping her foot "Good God! Took you long enough and we better go now otherwise we will be late and Uriah will call us a pansycake forever as he'll think we were scared!" Before I could reply she grabbed my arm and started running down the hall to her apartment.

*********Time Skip to Christina's*********

I was sitting on Christina's bed as she walked out of her bathroom holding a black bag and all I'm thinking is 'Oh God I'm going to be wearing the shortest dress I've ever worn! Hopefully she knows me better than to think she can getme to wear it'. My thoughts were interrupted by Christina saying "Well are you hopping in the shower or what?" "Oh yeah. Sorry I'm just thinking about some things."

Then she said "Too busy daydreaming about hottie number boy to pay attention to your best friend and don't worry I'm not stupid enough to think I'll get you in a short dress besides its truth or dare so you'll need to wear layers. Hurry up and hop in the shower and you're wearing makeup whether you want to or not!"

I hopped in the shower and quickly washed myself not wanting to piss Christina off. When I came out in the undergarments she forced me to put on which I might add were extremely uncomfortable she immediately started on my hair and makeup. Leaving my makeup simple as I didn't like too much on and using a hair straightener to straighten my hair.

"Here put this on and no arguments as I did your minimalist makeup." She handed me long black leggings with shorts underneath for an extra layer. On top of the bra she forced me into earlier I have a black crop top, red tank singlet with gold writing on it, a black leather jacket and black combat boots.

**If you have any ideas for truth or dares I would like to have them before I upload that way the chapter will be longer. Sorry for the short chapter I just didn't have any good ideas for dares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris, Christina, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Will and possibly a few more late to come.**

**Tris POV**

*********At the Party*********

We knock on the door and a very drunk looking Zeke opens it. "Heeyyy there prettaayy ladiieesss, are you here for da party?!" "Yes Zeke we are now if you wouldn't mind opening the door fully and stop depriving every one of our awesomeness!" Christina replies as she pushes past Zeke making him fall over.

Immediately everyone starts laughing at Zeke clumsiness until a loud voice shouts, "Unless you were specifically, wow that's a long word, anyway back on topic unless you were told by Zeke or me to hang around for Candor and dauntless could you please GET OUT NOW thank you." "Seriously Uriah, was that really necessary? Who wants to start?" Marlene says.

"ME!" a high pitched voice squeals, oh great looks like Christina's drunk already and we haven't even been here for 2minutes. As we make a circle on the floor all the girls sit on their boyfriends lap so that Uriah and Marlene, Will and Christina, Zeke and Shauna and last but not least me sitting on Toby's lap.

"Okay, Miss TrissyWissy. Truth or Dare? Remember the punishment for not wanting to do or answer is to remove a piece of clothing and socks and shoes don't count" Christina starts. Well I'm not gonna be the pansycake so "Dare". "I dare you to run down to the pit, stand on one of the tables and sing the duck song". "Sure anyone coming?"

Tobias, Christina, Uriah and Will follow me down to the pit. I hoped up on to the table and screamed "OI! Dauntless! Listen up I'm gonna sing a song for you

Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The man said  
"No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold  
And it's fresh  
And it's all home-made. Can I get you  
glass?"  
The duck said,  
"I'll pass."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum)

The duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The man said  
"No, like I said yesterday,  
We just sell lemonade. OK?  
Why not give it a try?"  
The duck said,  
"Goodbye."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The man said,  
"Look, this is getting old.  
I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.  
Why not give it a go?"  
The duck said,  
"How 'bout, no."

Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The man said,  
"THAT'S IT!  
If you don't stay away, Duck,  
I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day,  
stuck.  
So don't get to close!"  
The duck said,  
"Adios."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"  
"What?"  
"Got any glue?"  
"No, why would I– oh!"  
And one more question for you;  
"Got any grapes?"  
(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

And the man just stopped.  
Then he started to smile.  
He started to laugh.  
He laughed for a while.  
He said,  
"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.  
I'll buy you some grapes  
So you won't have to ask anymore."  
So they walked to the store  
And the man bought some grapes.  
He gave one to the duck and the duck said,  
"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"

(Fading)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. All rights go to Veronica Roth and anyone else I have borrowed ideas from. **

**Keep suggesting ideas for dare or funny things you want to happen and I will try to include it. Sorry for not updating in so long but I was having computer problems. Also any requests for another person's POV or a character/initiate to add.**

Tris POV

As soon as I finished my song, I bowed and sprinted back to the apartment. Once everyone had returned to the apartment and finished laughing their butts off at the dance I added, I continued the game.

"Will I dare you to…..'' I whispered the remainder of my dare in his ear and he gulped, then looked at me with a pleading expression in hope that I would change the dare. He noticed that my decision was final and after a long mental battle of being called a pansycake or getting killed by his girlfriend. He grudgingly said, "Fine! I'll do it but if I die it's on your conscience."

Then he walked out of the room, and to his and Christina's shared apartment to ruin all her makeup and check that she didn't have enough points to buy more anytime soon. When he finally came back his expression read furious yet scared and nervous. The fury was obviously aimed at me for making him do the dare and the scared and nervousness was probably thinking what Christina would do to him when she found out.

Zeke yelled "Hey man can you tell all of us the dare?" Will replied "No way am I telling anyone otherwise somebody is going to kill me. Now it's my turn…. Who to pick…. Four truth or dare?" Tobias feeling lazy said "Dare only because I'm not stuffed to get up." "Okay so what faction are you from?" His shirt was off faster than Uriah could say pansycake.

"My turn. I pick Uriah. Truth or Dare?" Tobias said in the most menacing voice and he had a creepy smirk planted on his face. Uriah then answered "Umm well I wanted to do a dare but judging by the look on your face and that evil glint in your eyes and that you're quite intimidating I think I'll go with truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" I screamed. "Okay Uriah you have to tell us whether or not you have naughty dreams about Marlene and if you do you have to share one with us guys in the other room." Uriah said "well I may kind of have a few dirty or inappropriate dreams about Mar."

Then he and all the guys went into Zeke's bedroom while Christina and Marlene were outside the door with their ears pressed up against the door eavesdropping on what Uriah had to say. Every now and then you could hear the guys laugh and see Marlene blush, then it went quiet and Christina and Marlene quickly ran back to their seats so it looked like they hadn't moved just as all of our boyfriends walked out of the room with an embarrassed Uriah following them all out.

Uriah hollered "My turn ya stiffs. So Chrissy Truth or Dare" "Well seeing as everybody lately has been a pansycake or a lazy butt I'm going to pick dare."

"Okay then I dare you to put ice in your undies and go down to the pit, kiss the first person you see then throw the ice from your undies in their face, stomp on their toe and skip off singing la lala lala."

Christina enthusiastically said, "Challenge accepted, pass me the ice and Uriah what goes on in your head?" Zeke then replied "Trust me Christina we've been wondering that ever since he could walk and talk." "I want to be a witness to this dare." I screamed

She pit the ice in her undies and ran out of the room and into the pit and oh my god the first person that we saw was Max, one of the leaders of Dauntless. Chris ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, while she was kissing him she pulled the ice out of her pants took a step away from him and threw the ice in his face then she stomped on his toe and skipped off singing ''la lala lala'' leaving a very confused max standing there with his mates laughing hysterically.

Once we got back to Zeke's apartment Christina announced, "Shauna you've been too quiet for too long it's your turn to be humiliated oops I mean dared, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pick dare." Christina then leaned over and whispered her dare to Shauna and by the look in their eyes I could tell this was going to get humiliating for someone and I could just pray that it wasn't me. Shauna then turned around so she was straddling Zeke as she was sitting in his lap and was whispering some stuff in his ear.

I was wondering what the point of this was when I noticed a tent forming in Zeke's pants and I was trying to contain my laughter. Looking at everyone else in the room I could tell that Christina was the only other one who had figured out what was funny as she gave out the dare.

I turned my around to face Tobias and he was giving me a weird look so I discretely pointed to the now quite obvious budge in Zeke's pants. He immediately caught on and was trying not to laugh. After a couple of minutes Shauna got of Zeke and sat next to him so everyone could see what her goal was. Shauna then cleared her throat "Zeke, Truth or Dare?"

Zeke who was quite flustered managed to say "DARE!" "Okay well Zeke I dare you to say in my bed at the end of every sentence for two peoples' go's." "Okay in my bed. Will in my bed. Truth or dare in my bed? Forget the in my bed part in my bed."


End file.
